A Christmas Tale
by Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo
Summary: The team is sent home for Christmas, and Tony has a present for a special someone. One-shot . . . maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay . . . I know . . . I know . . . . It's been FOREVER since I've updated anything and now I'm posting a new story . . . Well, I wrote this in the car on vacation a few weeks ago and I decided to post it. So . . . tell me what you think. I will try to update my other stories very soon . . . I have a break coming up so maybe then . . . other than that . . . I have NO time! Okay . . . enjoy!

* * *

**December 24th: Christmas Eve

The team had been working a case all week and the day they actually get a lead . . . it's Christmas. McGee has gone home about an hour or two ago (with Abby) and Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva had just got a confession out of the dirt bag.

"Finally," sighed a very tired, exhausted, and hungry DiNozzo as he and Ziva entered the dark and empty bullpen. As they sat down at their desks and began the heap of post case paperwork, Gibbs gruff voice announced, "Go home. It's late. You can do that on Monday," then he retrieved his coat from his desk and made his way upstairs. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances as they gathered their things.

"What do you think Gibbs and the Director are up to, Zee-vah?" She shot him a questioning look, "You do not know, Tony? Of all the people who could have figured it out, I had expected you to be the first. They are together, Tony." Tony chuckled as the elevator arrived on the ground floor. "Gibbs, the Director. Well, night. Merry Christmas, Ziva."

She turned around. "I do not celebrate Christmas, Tony." There they stood, in the middle of the parking garage, inches apart, itching to let the other know what they felt on the inside. Yet, they both knew it was for the best to keep their feelings to themselves. After a long moment of unbroken eye contact, Ziva broke away. "Well, merry Christmas to you Tony. Have a good night."

As he watched her walk to her car, he felt like he was forgetting something. He shrugged it off and got into his own car and started for his apartment.

"Home sweet home." DiNozzo sighed as he entered his apartment and kicked off his shoes. They had been working almost nonstop all week and he was happy to be home. After grabbing a beer from the fridge and digging the remote out from under the couch, Tony finally sat down to enjoy the 24 hour Magnum holiday marathon. As he surveyed his living room, his eyes came upon his tree . . . And the lone present under it. He got up and padded over to it. The little box was wrapped in red and silver paper with a candy cane gift tag. It was very similar to the one that he had wrapped earlier in the week for . . . Ziva. Tony jumped up, grabbed his keys and the present, slipped on his shoes and ran out the door.

Ziva stepped out of her once red Mini Cooper and began to dig her keys out of her purse as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She finally reached the last flight of stairs when she heard someone yelling her name. Confused, she turned around to see a jacket-less Tony bounding up the stairs to where she was.

"Tony, wh . . . what are you doing here?" Panting, Tony said, "Got home . . . Realized I forgot to give you this," he gestured to the box in his hands," Got in my car . . . and here I am. Merry Christmas, Ziva," Tony said as he handed the gift to her.

"I though we said no presents." He smirked a little as he shivered. "Well, I saw this and I thought you would like to have it. Go ahead and open it." She gave him a questioning look and then neatly removed the wrapping paper, revealing a small black velvet jewelry box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a diamond encrusted Star of David necklace. Ziva looked at Tony and then the necklace. "Tony, I . . . I can't. It's too much." Tony shot her the classic DiNozzo grin. Now, even more confused, Ziva asked," Tony, do I have something on my face?" "No, no, Ziva. You look beautiful. It's well, you used a contraction." Ziva let out a little smile. "Tony could you help me," she said gesturing to her necklace. "Anything for you, Sweetcheeks." Tony took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. As she admired the gift, Tony looked up. "Ziva," She turned around to face him. "What are you looking at, Tony?" "Look." As she followed his gaze, her eyes found what was hanging directly above them: mistletoe.

* * *

**Now . . . GO PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW! I'm off to do Geometry homework . . . bare with me . . . I HAVE TONS AND TONS OF HALLOWEEN CANDY I WOULD BE GLAD TO SHARE WITH THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

**One question: To be continued? Y/N?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I finally found my muse. So here is chapter dos! I hope you like it! Thanks to my beta, Jordan, who is like a long lost sister to me! She's pretty nifty! Well enough of me . . . ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

"Tony . . ."

Tony let out a shiver and before he began his decent down the stairs, he said, "Ziva, it's okay, I'll just go. We don't have to. It's just a silly American tradition. Have a nice holiday, Ziva." He turned around and started down the stairs when she grabbed his arm. He gave her a questioning look.

"You know Tony, I am an American now. I have not experienced many American traditions." His face scrunched up even more, if that was possible.

"Ziva, are you sure? I mean, of all people," he let out a chuckle, "me?" She rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle as well.

"Goodnight, Tony. Have a Merry Christmas." Tony just stood there on the stairs, flabbergasted.

_Did she really want to . . . me of all people? Me? I mean, I would love to but . . . it's Ziva. My partner. My . . . my soul mate. _After a few seconds, Tony raced up the remaining flight of stairs to find Ziva standing outside her apartment, unlocking her door. He ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him quizzically, searching for an explanation. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, hers meeting it.

"Tony, what . . . what are you doing?" He responded, "Helping you experience an American tradition." And he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. To his surprise, she didn't try to pull away. He pulled away, and as he did so, he took her hand in his. All she could do was smile.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." She turned around and opened the door to her apartment. She stepped in, and turned around. Tony was still there. His eyes were the brightest shade of green she had ever seen. They told her that he wasn't finished.

"Ziva," his voice trailed off. He didn't know if it was the right time or the right place. He didn't know if it was ever going to be the right time or the right place. He took a deep breath and decided to wait.

"Tony," her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You can come in if you would like."

"You sure, Zi?" He gave her a questioning look. "I thought you were spending Christmas with Mr. Miami?"

"My flight doesn't leave until the morning. Plus, it's Christmas. No one needs to spend it alone, watching movies, and getting drunk." She let out a chuckle, "even you."

"Okay, Zi. Only for a little while." He said as he stepped inside and she shut the door. She turned to face him and their eyes locked. Brown mixed with green as everything else melted away. Ziva was the first to come out of the trance.

"Well, what do Americans do on Christmas Eve?" Tony, however, was still staring at her.

"Tony? Is there something wrong? Do I have something in my hair . . . or my teeth . . . or on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no Ziva. Ziva you look . . . amazing." He stated as he began to gock at her once more.

"Thank you," she said in an unsure, quizzical tone. "Would you like some coffee?" she said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. That would be nice." Tony followed her, all the while admiring her. All of a sudden, his mind began to race. All of the memories of them in the bullpen, the elevator . . . the men's restroom, and even that time in the lounge when she asked him about soul mates. He began to connect the dots: she loved him.

As she handed him a cup of coffee, Tony had to ask, "Ziva, remember that time when you asked me about soul mates?"

Ziva was shocked. She couldn't believe what he just said. _Why is he thinking about this now?_

"Why do you ask, Tony?" She moved around the counter to where he was.

"Well, I don't mean to sound . . . weird or anything but, Ziva, look at me." He brought a hand under her chin and made her eyes meet his. "Ziva, I don't want to regret what I've done, or actually, it's what I haven't done that I regret." His voice trailed off. Now, Ziva was a little concerned.

"Tony, what haven't you done that you regret not doing?" He was deep in thought; he was puzzled, which was puzzling her. "Tony?"

"Ziva, I've lost you once, twice. I can't bare to loose you again."

"Tony, where are you going with this?"

He took her hands into his. "Ziva, I . . . I love you."

* * *

So . . . what did you think? Well, I hope you liked it! Please, please review! They make my day more than you can imagine. Okay, so during False Witness, the TIVA scene, imagine my fangirlish squeals and arms flailing! That is what reviews do to me! I really enjoy writing and I hope you guys appreciate it! So . . . TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the end. Hope you like it. Not the best ending ever but oh well. Cheers to Tiva!

* * *

"Tony," Ziva was . . . amazed, frightened, shocked . . . that Anthony DiNozzo, her partner, her best friend, just said _I love you_.

Tony shook his head. "I, uh, better go. It's silly, and I honestly don't know why I said it. I'm just gonna leave. Merry Christmas." He turned and headed for the door.

"Tony, no." In truth, she loved him, too. She just wasn't sure if she could muster up the courage to tell him.

"Zi, it's okay. I know you don't feel the same way. I just needed you to know. And now you do. Have fun with Mr. Miami. He's lucky to have you."

"No, Tony. He is just a friend. Someone else has stolen my heart."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you found someone, Ziva. I'm sorry for, well, you know."

"Tony,"

"Zi, I should really go. It's late and we've both had a really long week."

"Tony, please, just listen to me." She walked up to him and took his hand. "I am thankful that you are willing to put your life on the line for me and that you look out for me . . . and that is why you have stolen my heart." She finished and looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Tony, you are the one I have fallen for. _You_ are the one that I love."

Tony chucked. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tony."

And there, at 2am on Christmas day, in Ziva's apartment, they kissed. It was full of love and compassion. And it seemed so natural for the both of them. And that is how they spend Christmas day, wrapped in each other's' arms.


End file.
